Chad
Chad Vader is the less famous brother of Darth Vader and an employee at Empire Market. He works as the day shift manager for the market and is a popular character amongst the employees. As a child, he was in a biking accident, in which he fell into a volcano. His older brother sent him a life-support suit. Chad Vader is portrayed by Aaron Yonda and voiced by Matt Sloan. Season 1 Chad Vader, the day shift manager at a grocery store called Empire Market complaints to his employee Tony Edwards and then to his boss, Randy for his employees not pay attention to him. Randy tells Chad to try to improve his relationship with Night shift manager Clint Shermer to whom he has an adversarial relationship. Chad manages to convince attractive cashier Clarissa to have a date with him, under the guise of discussing "some plans I have for a more powerful laser checkout system". Lloyd makes fun of Chad because of his infatuation, but Chad punishes him with a Force choke. Later on, Chad gets into a fight with Clint, threatening him with his lightsaber. However, Chad trips on a banana peel Clint throws under him, and is left in pain on the floor by Clint. Chad Vader continues his training of two Empire Market employees, Tony and Jeremy Wickstrom. Edwards, annoyed with Chad's behavior, leaves him with the more enthusiastic Jeremy, whom Chad takes under his wing as his "apprentice" whom he names "Commander". During his date with Clarissa, Chad confides to her that the reason he wears his suit is for life support after he accidentally rode his bicycle into a volcano the suit was given to him by his "famous brother". Clarissa expresses sympathy for Chad. Later at work, Chad is caught using his hologram to spy on Clint while he is complaining to Randy about Chad's behavior. Randy, furious, gives the day manager position to Clint while giving Chad the night shift. Night shift manager It's Chad's first shift as night manager, and he finds that Empire Market is inhabited by strange employees and customers when the sun goes down. "Commander" Jeremy Wickstrom, Chad's new "apprentice", has transferred to the night shift to assist him. After dealing with some of the store's unusual figures like janitor Weird Jimmy and his Mop, cashier Lionel and customer Hal, Chad calls Clarissa on the phone because Clarissa stood up Chad on their second date the previous night. After Clarissa abruptly ends his call, Chad gets into a physical confrontation with a gloating Clint, who, to Chad's horror, reveals that he has begun to date Clarissa. Jeremy urgently reports to Chad that a dog is loose in the store. After giving Jeremy the job of finding the dog, Chad spends some time to himself on the loading dock out back, spying on Clarissa sleeping with his hologram. He is later joined by "Weird Jimmy", Empire Market's eccentric janitor. Weird Jimmy reveals to Chad that he was once a day shift manager himself, but had some "minor problems" after being given the night manager position. Chad and Jeremy later chase down the dog loose in the store, which turns out to belong to the store's slightly deranged night-time cashier, Lionel. The following morning, Chad sees Clint complaining to Randy about their fight earlier that night. When Randy confronts Chad, and refuses to give him back the day manager position, Chad quits his job. Exile It's almost Christmas, and Chad Vader, now unemployed, gets drunk at a bar while spying on Clint and Clarissa nearby. Clint and Chad almost have a fistfight, but Clint relents to go to the bathroom. When Chad confronts Clarissa, she asks Chad to "do something useful with your life and stop being so lame". A drunk, spurned Chad leaves the bar. Later on, Chad stands on a bridge at a park, contemplating suicide. Just as he is about to jump, Chad is met by a Force ghost named Ben, the spirit of a drunk driver who died after he ran over a gas pump that exploded. Ben manages to help Chad take Clarissa's advice to do something with his life, and Chad resolves to find another job. Chad is later seen at his new job, wearing what would pass for a business suit. Over the course of two days, Chad is hired as a telemarketer and a printer, but is quickly fired due to his erratic, aggressive behavior. Ben appears to Chad again to persuade him to return to Empire Market, but Chad balks at the idea and runs away. Meanwhile at Empire Market, Chad's old co-workers, begin reminiscing about Chad's career there. It is revealed that Clint, as day manager, has begun to bully his subordinates, including Clarissa. Chad, meanwhile, is hired and quickly fired both as a janitor and a cleaner for the mayor of Madison, Wisconsin, Dave Cieslewicz. Chad has begun working as a taxicab driver when he is again visited by Ben and is finally persuaded to go back to Empire Market to get his old job back. Return Chad returns to the store, confronts Randy, and demands that he be re-hired. Chad threatens to not leave the store until he gets his job back by buying an item once every hour to avoid a loitering charge. However, Chad admits he's broke to Jeremy, but the latter hatches an irrational plan to shut down the store's power. After another visitation from Ben, Chad realizes he must settle his score with Clint once and for all. Dubiously assuming Clint's identity, Chad begins to sully Clint's reputation by verbally assaulting customers and behaving erratically. He is helped by Clarissa -- whom he reconciles with -- when she gives him Clint's name tag, which Chad prominently displays on his suit. This leads to customers unloading a ton of complaints against Clint. However, Clint deduces the ruse and angrily confronts Chad. As he does so, Jeremy, with Weird Jimmy's help, cuts off the store's power supply. In the dark, Clint and Chad begin their final battle. Clint manages to gain the upper hand once the store's emergency power kicks in, and knocks Chad to the floor. Chad feels like giving up, but finds upliftment when Clarissa, Weird Jimmy, Chad's co-workers, customers, former employers, and Mayor Cieslewicz profess their belief in him. Chad is further provoked when he sees Clint bullying Jeremy. Using the Force, Chad manages to attack Clint with a barrage of lemons, and pushes him into a display of lettuce. Later on, Chad tells Randy that Clint damaged the lemons and cabbage display by himself and quit, claiming his former enemy "has mental problems". Randy reluctantly gives Chad the day manager position back, on the condition that Chad change his attitude. Randy further tells Chad that there's talk of a conglomerate buying out Empire Market. Later on, Clarissa and Chad arrange another date, and Chad discovers that Jeremy has begun using the Force. Chad tells Jeremy about his new plans for Empire Market Training Video Series Video 1: "A Spy in Produce" This begins the series of training videos, where Chad deals with "customer satisfaction". This episode deals with a multiple choice question that Chad presents on how to deal with a shady individual spying on the beets to try to gain insight on Empire Market's "new pricing system". Typical of Chad's aggressive solutions to problems, the choices include "draw lightsaber, slice spy's hand off" and "advance menacingly, demand that they leave". Video 2: "Custodial Empowerment An You" In this video, Chad lets Weird Jimmy teach the potential employee about "custodial duties", or "mopping". Weird Jimmy digresses from talking about the grip, to talking to "Mop"; Chad concludes, "Avoid Weird Jimmy whenever possible". Video 3: "Decoding the Dress Code" Chad discusses the importance of the dress code, using Commander Wickstrom as a model. Chad show that the dress code requires an apron and nametag, "free of detritus", and that "disfiguring injuries" should be covered "tastefully", with choices such as "a pair of mechanical hands", "full-length body robe and cloak", and "a full upper torso exoskeleton with breathing apparatus". Video 4: "Are You Fit for Command?" In this video, Chad planted a hidden camera in Randy's office, since Randy was "too busy and important" to participate in the video. Chad regards Randy in very high regard, saying that he was not worthy to "look at or be friends with", despite Randy's disapproval of his aggressive solutions to problems and occasional rudeness to customers. We find out that Randy spends his time yelling at food suppliers, describing to the doctor his foot fungus, sleeping, and yelling at Chad. Video 5: "Shoplifting: Never Lower Your Guard" Here, Chad discusses the perils of shoplifting. He produced this episode by himself, and attempted to use various employees of Empire Market to act like a shoplifter, but they all fail to meet Chad's expectations, so he was forced to use a video of himself acting like he was losing a fight, and a video that showed him acting like he was winning a fight, then splicing the videos together. Video 6: "Patrolling the Parking Lot" Here, Chad discusses the perils of shoplifting. He produced this episode by himself, and attempted to use various employees of Empire Market to act like a shoplifter, but they all fail to meet Chad's expectations, so he was forced to use a video of himself acting like he was losing a fight, and a video that showed him acting like he was winning a fight, then splicing the videos together. Season 2 Chad has really become a different person even though he is stupider he is not a extremely stupid person. he really has become his own person not Darth Vader. The day has come when the conglomerate Red Leader Foods finally takes over Empire Market. After arriving late for the occasion on his bicycle, Chad, along with his co-workers, meets the owner of Empire Market, Champion J. Pepper, as well as Red Leader liaison Margaret McCall, and her assistant, Libby. Randy and Champion move off to discuss some business, leaving Chad to give the two visitors a tour of the market, including his project, the "more powerful laser checkout system". They meet Lloyd in the deli, who Chad disciplines with the Force choke for making inappropriate comments towards the two women. Clarissa tells Jeremy to let Chad know the laser checkout system is malfunctioning. The new boss is about to "witness the product scanning power of this fully armed and operational laser checkout system" when the can of beans explodes on her face. She takes Randy off the general manager position and threatens that a lot is going to change in the Grocery store. Maggie holds a meeting at Empire Market and explains all the changes and new rules that will be implemented. #Randy has been permanently demoted from General Manager to Night Manager, which is the worst position at Empire Market, and Maggie will continue to fill in as the General Manager until "a suitable replacement can be found." #Weird Jimmy is now both the day and night custodian. As Maggie continues to explain the new rules Chad attempts to ask Libby out but is cut of when Maggie announces the new and strict "no dating policy" amongst the staff. At the conclusion of the meeting Maggie orders Chad to recalibrate the boiler. However, in order for Chad to accomplish this he must go to "The basement. A mysterious place for storing spare parts, ancient dairy products, and secrets." While looking for the boiler Chad hears a voice calling his name and is drawn towards it, leaving Jeremy alone. He finds an imaginary spirit resembling Libby calling, "kiss me!" He gives in and goes to kiss the spirit which vanishes right before coming into contact. Jeremy, still wandering comes across a droid vaguely resembling C-3PO with light sabers for hands who chases him calling "play with me." Soon after he loses it, the two, still separate and lost, begin to hear creepy creaking and squeaking noises. Jeremy is lying down, asleep, on a pile of boxes where we last saw him. He is woken by Weird Jimmy with Mop, who offers to take him to the boiler room. When asked where chad is, Weird Jimmy says he's probably dead because "the basement isn't a safe place -- for upstairsers." On their way, Jeremy finds a mirror in which he sees three images. First, himself in a business suit and tie with his hair combed back, helmetless, talking on a smart phone. Second, Margaret McCall smiling and waving at him. Third, Margaret is growling at him with vampire fangs. They recalibrate the boiler and find a door opening to the pit Chad was trapped in. On their way out, they encounter three killer robots. One is the same that chased Jeremy before again says. Another is in red and black with boxing gloves and a Vader helmet says. The third is in all white wearing a backwards stormtrooper helmet with a roll of duct tape and a printer for hands. Jimmy and Chad are defeated, leaving Jeremy to fight off the robots. He uses the force to grab Chad's lightsaber and kill his opponents. Vader awakens, and Jeremy lies saying Chad defeated the robots and then accidentally knocked himself out. Mop was killed in the fight, and Jimmy provides a funeral service for her. On the way out, Chad explains the robots were failed experiments of his to replace annoying employees. Margaret tells Chad to stop "wasting time with Jeremy" and gives him a new apprentice, Robby Johnson. When asked if he remembers Robby, Chad says yes, and then we see a series of flashbacks of Robby attempting to cut an old lady's hand off with a Swiss army knife, jumping off the top of aisles with a broom, gasmask, and wearing his store apron as a cape, dancing with his broom, and other insane things. Jeremy feels let down by Chad when he starts spending more time with his new apprentice and when Jeremy says, "But Lord Vader, what about me!?!" Chad replies, "Jeremy, go... sweep something." Margaret institutes a new employee of the month program, and chooses Robby as the winner. She sends Chad with him, and as an afterthought, sends Libby to make sure they don't spend too much. At the restaurant, Robby is intrigued by all the strange foods and decides to go with the " pasta." Chad proposes they start the meal with a drink, to which Libby at first rejects, saying that Margaret said they couldn't order any alcohol, but later gives in reasoning that, "one round won't hurt." In the next scene they are all singing drunkly. Robby says he wants to stay drunk forever and heads over to a bar across the street. Chad and Libby then share a kiss in an alley, although, unknown to them, Jeremy is watching. We then see Jeremy tell Margaret that he needs to tell her something about Chad. The episode ends with Margaret saying, " Tell me all about it." This episode starts out with Chad walking happily in the store complementing everyone saying he is in love when he meets Jeremy who shows no interest and anger at Chad. He then is told by Jeremy that Margaret is waiting for him in his office. He is then talked to by her to never again "date fellow employees". Where upon before he leaves he asks where Libby is where Margaret says that Libby has been deported and is handed a letter from her. After he reads the letter he screams in anger and sadness when he is hit by a marshmallow. Where upon he meets the Marshmallow Bandito. He spits numerous marshmallows at him which Chad vaporizes with his lightsaber. He runs, Chad, using telekinesis, throws numerous groceries at him. Chad forces him to the ground, stuffs marshmallows in his mouth, and cries out for Libby. Jeremy witnesses the fight and feels guilty about getting Libby deported, do he confesses what he did to weird Jimmy and why he did it. We then see Randy at the night shift with "Baby Cookie" who is asking him if he would do anything for her, to which he replies that he would. Baby Cookie then says " Hey, Randy, would you kill for me???" He confesses to Maggie his guilty conscious and almost quits his job. Maggie complains that he whines like a woman and that she was going to send him on a 2 week training camp and make him the new general manager. He accepts, and is sent to training camp. Passing by Chad he acts strangely. Then Lloyd introduces Chad to his new employee, the Marshmallow Bandito. Two weeks later, the Marshmallow Bandito is set on making Chad's life miserable at the grocery store and Jeremy returns from the two-week manager training camp. At first Chad is delighted because he now has his apprentice back to do various tasks, such as cleaning the toilets. His delight quickly turns into anger when he soon finds out that Jeremy "isn't his apprentice any more". Maggie further informs Chad that Jeremy has been promoted to general manager- the position Chad greatly aspires towards. Jeremy's first task is to fire Randy from the Night Shift Manager position. Chad, who is furious at this turn of events, decides to intervene and talk some sense into Jeremy by meeting him at the store when he arrives during the night shift. When Chad intercepts Jeremy, Jeremy tells him to call him " Mr. Wickstrum" instead of "Commander Wickstrum." As the start to argue Weird Jimmy interrupts them warns Chad about Jeremy's traitorous ways. Jeremy then demands Weird Jimmy to stay out it. Jimmy's response to this is, "Or what? You're gonna get me deported too?" Chad then realizes Jeremy's part in getting rid of Libby, and pulls out his lightsaber. Jeremy then takes out his own homemade lightsaber. Chad responds to this by saying, "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber. It looks like a piece of crap. It probably doesn't even wor-( Jeremy activates his lightsaber) oh" Jeremy thinks about all the times Chad didn't listen to him and rejected him, but still pleads, "We don't have to do this!" But Chad simply replies, "Oh, yes we do." The episode ends with them crossing sabers in a flash. The episode starts out continuing Chad's and Jeremy's duel when Weird Jimmy tries to talk them out of dueling when a customer shows up and Chad and Jeremy stop their duel to help the customer. Then after the customer goes away Chad pushes Jeremy and he runs after him into the hallway when Randy emerges out of the closet with baby cookie telling him to "kill Chad". Then Chad pushes Jeremy onto a box aggressively attacking him for "taking his job, taking Libby and taking his life" when Randy sneaks behind Chad ready to kill him where Jeremy warns him but he replies "that he will not fall for it". When Jeremy pushes Chad away to save him Weird Jimmy knocks Randy out of the way to save him when Jeremy stabbed him. The last thing he saw before his death was a force ghost of mop. When he dies and all that is left of him are his clothes. Chad searches the garments and after which he says he never knew. Where Randy runs away and a meeting is held and Margaret asks where Jimmy is. Then Chad talks about Jimmy. Margaret also announces that everybody will be general manager for a day and whoever does best will get the job. Then Chad gives back Jeremy's helmet to him and he takes it and leaves. The last thing seen by Jeremy was Jimmy's ghost with mop calling him a murderer. Chad then expresses his anger at Maggie when he discovers his ability of force lightning. Season 3 In Season 3, Chad keeps developing and inventing. He invents a huge security camera which is similar to a Mini-Death Star(it can also fire). He used the security camera named "Surveillance Assailant" to find the first manager-for-a-day which was Marshmallow Bandito. He later used it in an assasination attempt on the same person. Chad keeps training Jeremy although it's harder with the ghost of Weird Jimmy still around. Chad's old nemesis Clint Shermer returns to the store as the new manager-for-a-day. He also wears a Chad-o-meter to make sure Chad won't attack him again. Later, Chad got sick. Powers and Abilities Like Darth Vader,he has force powers.One example is the infamous force choke (Which he uses on people who he dislikes or whom he gets annoyed of.Most particularly Lloyd).At some points,he uses telekinesis to use objects as projectiles.He mostly uses them as a kind of weapon (mostly on shop-lifters).It is revealed in the end of Season 2 that he has the ability of force lightning (Which he has some trouble in targeting).The reason why is because he doesnt have any cybernetic prosthetics on his arms (Unlike Vader in which any attempt to generate force lightning would severely damage his life support systems) Category:Characters